Ambiguity of Love
by Jaurion
Summary: Gran loves Endou, but their love is not the same. Gran x Endou; Implied Gouenji x Endou


**Ambiguity of Love**

**Author:** Jaurion  
**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven  
**Rating:** T (PG-13)  
**Pairing:** Gran x Endou; Implied Gouenji x Endou  
**Warnings**: Angst, Spoilers up for episode 48

Note#1: I rarely write in future tense. Usually it's because I have a hard time correcting my tenses. But for this story, I just wanted to experiment it a little. Please excuse my horrible grammatical errors.

Note#2: Hm. Maybe I shouldn't post something like this on Valentine's Day... Meh.

* * *

Gran watches with acute interest at the unconscious boy in front of him. After much contemplation, he decides to finally capture Endou for his own. He hears from humans it is customarily if you love something, you should make it yours, and that is exactly what Gran has done.

He loves Endou.

Have probably love Endou ever since he first watch the goalkeeper's battle against Epsilon. And love him even more as he watch the practice match with Yokato Junior High. It exhilarate Gran so much that he couldn't control his desires to challenge Endou to their own soccer match without permission from that person, whom Gran cherishes with all his heart. When did Endou become much more important? Gran ponders slightly as he glances at the captain.

But the tingle that Gran feels on his right leg every time he prepares to shoot, the fire that burns with such intensity in his chest whenever Endou blocks the ball. That feeling isn't fake.

Only the Raimon goalkeeper that can make him feel this way.

The vigour Endou continues to display as he tosses the ball back to Number 10, the passion that shines in his eyes afterwards, his determination to never falter, Gran loves it all.

He loves Endou.

Gran hears the boy stir and smiles. He can once more gaze longingly into those captivating eyes that he adores so much.

"Where… is this place?" Endou asks groggily as he sits up. He rests one hand on his forehead as if trying to remember what had happen.

"You're in my base Endou-kun. I brought you here because I love you." Gran answers.

The colour on Endou's face drains immediately as he recalls the events that lead up to his capture.

"Is this really love, Hiroto…?" The boy asks quietly. He bents his head down to his knees while his body shakes without mercy from the memories. "You befriend me yet you betray me, you save me yet you fight me. Is this really love?" Endou asks again.

"Yes it is Endou-kun." Gran crouches down and combs the trembling boy's hair in an affectionate manner. "This is love. And I love you." He smiles once more and places his hands on Endou's shoulder.

"Do you love me too Endou-kun? Does your chest also burn every time you receive my shots?" Gran asks eagerly. Whenever Endou stops the ball, he must feel the same sensation. The same love that Gran feels. He slowly tilts Endou's chin with his fingers. But Gran wants to hear the answer from Endou himself. He wants to see those exuberant eyes that will sparkle as usual as Endou answers his question, but gasps lightly at what he sees.

"… if your love," The boy bores deeply into Gran's own eyes, shattering his perfect image of the goalkeeper. "means having to destroy everything I _love_… soccer, my friends, and Gouenji…" He looks away, but the tears still rolls down on Endou's chin regardless. "Then I would rather never love again."

What Gran sees makes him part away from Endou in shock. The eyes are not the same, these now hollow eyes, devoid of any emotions. How can someone be alive and have such eyes? Where are the beautiful eyes that brim with passion at the call of his name? The same eyes that transfixes solely into one individual when they play on the field? He then comes to realize that these eyes were never meant for him. Those eyes look pass Gran towards soccer, his friends, and Gouenji. There was no love for Gran in the first place.

He feels his own eyes water and quickly covers it with his left hand.

All Gran ever wanted was to love him, and be loved back.

The alien takes another step backwards as he stares at the now hollow boy.

What exactly went wrong?


End file.
